Valentine
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu dari kebanyakan gadis yang mempunyai kualitas masakan yang tak bisa diharapkan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene-nya adalah pacar Sakura menagih sebuah hadiah valentine yang seringkali dirayakan dengan memberi sebungkus cokelat?/ "Tapi, aku tak bilang ingin cokelat"/ "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?". SasuSaku AU. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (om saya loh #plakk xD)**

**Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini drabble fic SasuSaku pertama saya loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu dari kebanyakan gadis yang mempunyai kualitas masakan yang tak bisa diharapkan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene-nya adalah pacar Sakura menagih sebuah hadiah valentine yang seringkali dirayakan dengan memberi sebungkus cokelat?

.

**-Valentine-**

_**.**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Kata orang valentine adalah hari kasih sayang dan mereka mengapresiasikan rasa kasih sayang mereka dalam bentuk cokelat buatan mereka sendiri atau membelinya dari took cokelat agar lebih praktis.

Aku tidak bisa membuat cokelat. Jangankan membuat cokelat, memasak saja aku tak bisa. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membelinya saja dari toko cokelat terdekat. Tapi, ternyata hari ini dewi fortuna enggan memberikan sedikit keberuntungannya padaku. Pasalnya, semua took makanan maupun cokelat sudah habis terjual. Salahku juga yang dating terlalu malam hingga semua toko tutup.

Tak ada waktu lagi.

_**End of Sakura POV**_

Xxxxx

Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Tepatnya tanggal 14 februari.

Dapat dipastikan para idola sekolah pasti sudah kebanjiran hadiah sedari pagi. Loker mereka akan penuh dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik khas valentine. Dimulai dari cokelat berbagai rasa, surat berbagai wujud hingga bunga berbagai macam jenis dan masih banyak lagi. Tak terkecuali seorang idola yang terkenal karena rambut bermodel pantat ayamnya yang _ugh-so-very-cool_. Dan diduga yang menyematkan julukan itu padanya adalah para manusia bergender wanita dan separuhnya lagi maho (masih diragukan).

Sasuke Uchiha.

Salah satu pangeran sekolah yang terkenal itu pastilah mendapat imbas dari hari bernuansa pink putih–laknat- itu. Sasuke yang dalam kondisi baik akan membagikan cokelat-cokelat yang terkumpul di lokernya dan membuang surat-surat –nista- yang menggunung setelah lebih dulu dipilahnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, jika Sasuke dalam kondisi bad mood jangan ditanyakan lagi.

Sudah kubilang jangan tanya!

Oh baiklah jika anda para reader budiman sekalian penasaran. Mungkin surat-surat –nista- macam itu sudah menjadi bahan bakar api unggun lengkap dengan cokelat beserta _souvenir_ yang lain.

Sasuke mencari dan mencari.

Sasuke hanya mencari satu surat dari seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. (jika gadis itu benar menulis surat padanya). Tapi nyatanya, NIHIL! Tak ada surat dengan pengirim bernama Sakura Haruno. Padahal Sasuke sudah bersusah payah menahan indra pembaunya yang mungkin sudah tak gagal berfungsi karena menghirup berbagai macam aroma dari surat-surat –nista- itu. Di mulai dari parum mahal, murah, minyak nyong-nyong hingga minyak urut. ( Sasuke curiga Orochimaru, tukang kebun sekolah yang gendernya di pertanyakan mengirim surat beraroma –laknat- itu padanya)

Bel akhir pelajaran berdering nyaring. Segera semua siswa-siswi 11-4 berlari keluar sambil menggerutu tak jelas sehabis melalui cobaan terberat iman, bati dan otak mereka. _Free test _matematika.

Hari ini Sakura pulang telat karena piket jadi Sasuke sebagai pacar yang baik berinisiatif untuk menunggu dan meminta penjelasan perihal valentine yang lebih mirip _Halloween_ baginya.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam berkutat dengan sapu dan kemucing beserta alat-alat lain yang mendukung, akhirnya piket hari itu selesai juga. Sakura bersiap akan pergi namun, saat berbalik Sasuke menahannya dengan memenjarakan tubuh mungil gadis beriris emerald itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak" Sakura menunduk gemetar tapi berusaha ditutupinya. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari valentine. Setidaknya berilah sedikit hadiah sebagai bentuk kasih sayangmu terhadap pacarmu, Gadis Kecil"

Sakura manyun."Jangan memanggilku Gadis kecil, Tuan-penyebut-nama-orang-seenaknya! Aku tak bisa memberimu cokelat karena aku tidak bisa memasak dan cokelat di semua toko sekitar komplek habis. Kau, kan menerima banyak cokelat ! Jadi, kenapa memintanya lagi padaku?

"Aku tidak meminta cokelat"

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang hadiah?"

"Tapi, aku tak bilang ingin cokelat"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya ke atas, bosan. Oh, rupanya Sakura tak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. posisi terjepit antara bangku dan tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan_-mu_"

Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Sakura memucat.

.

.

~THE END~

Bagaimana para senpai yang baik hati sekalian? Abalkah? Gajekah?

Keep or Delete?

Terima kasih

With lophe muaaacchh :*

**Akemi M.R**

Sign Out.


End file.
